There's always tomorrow
by Waa
Summary: How about a change and let's make a bolder Dan?


Pairing: Petite Pair

**Dan's POV**

"Che, will you two keep it down? I'm actually trying to watch tv here."

Ah, it seems that my non-stop chatter has aggravated Ryoma-san. I guess all the talking I'm doing with his dad has finally made him mad. In some ways, he was a lot like Akutsu-san. But at least Ryoma-san didn't tell me directly to shut up.

Right now, I'm at his house gathering information on how to be a good player just like him. Ryoma-san was not very willing when I asked him, but I persisted. It took him a whole 30 minutes to cave in. Like the cool and awesome person he was, he just responded 'mada mada dane' in the end. So now while Ryoma-san is watching a tennis match on television, I'm conversing with his dad.

Ryoma-san's chi-chi is quite perverted. Though I excuse myself if I sound rude, but he is.

When I approached him earlier, he was reading the same thing Akutsu read in his free time. He was laughing to his self very creepy like while mumbling things like 'just a bit more and we could've gotten somewhere' and 'the perfect amount of ass and cleavage'.

Just when I was about to leave, Nanako-san came over a whispered something in Nanjiroh-san's ear. He didn't seem to like what she said considering that he hid the magazine in his kimono shaking his head wildly.

I don't know why, but I felt a great amount of respect lost for Nanjiroh-san. I wonder why.

Anyway, when I finally went up and started talking to him, he was very knowledgeable.

He talked to me about several positions-that is until I realized he had mistaken me for a female and he was informing me about sex positions. But besides that, after we had gotten over that hump, we really did teach me about new things.

Eventually, Ryoma-san's ha ha came outside and called us in, ushering us into the living room with room. She began asking us questions about what we wanted for dinner, but I remained silent seeing as Ryoma and Nanjiroh-san were going at it.

It was quite funny seeing them argue over what they wanted to eat. Today, Ryoma-san preferred fish for lunch while his dad wanted more "manly" "helping in growth" things such as meat.

Ryoma's mom and I shared a smile before she walked away mumbling on how they were hopeless.

During the preparation of lunch, Nanjiroh-san and I continued talking about tennis moves. Though this time, halfway through, he excused his self to do 'adult' things leaving me with Ryoma-san.

Everything was very quiet, save for the tv, so I started up a conversation. Ryoma-san didn't seem quite willing though. But that changed when I began talking about something his dad talked to me with.

Eto…I believe it was a wet dream Ryoma-san had that consisted of Atobe-san and him.

Nanjiroh-san thought it was very humorous seeing his son in such confusion, so he kinda told Ryoma-san a lie. He just said that the events that he dreamed of actually happened and he woke up when Atobe-san left. The joke was temporarily funny for me until me possessive side toke over.

I never really had a problem with that side with anyone else. It seems that it was only with Ryoma-san.

Yes…it especially came out that time when I heard Momoshiro teasing Ryoma-san about his cock in the wash room.

Hahh…it was very annoying to deal with my anger later on when I got home, but it I found a way around it.

You see, one Fuji-kun suggested that I 'fist' my cock when I got mad, since 'it made it 10 times more pleasurable', so that's exactly what I did. I enjoyed the brief experience very much also.

But aside from other matters, I stayed at Ryoma-san's house until 7 pm.

I valued my time there greatly. Ryoma-san even opened up a bit more to me explaining how he got into tennis. We wound up having fish for lunch with a small salad and a few other things, then for dinner we had a big meal of steak. Ryoma-san didn't like it that much though. It turns out that he **_really _**disliked western food, so he kinda eased around it. After dinner I stayed 2 more hours reading jump manga with Ryoma-san in his room before heading home. Ryoma-san's room seemed like the type where you wouldn't hear a moan exit from. This was very nice information to know. Especially how Ryoma-san blushes in front of his cousin when given a good night kiss. This was nice information indeed.

For now, maybe I'll begin visiting Ryoma-san more often.

Maybe I'll upgrade our relationship and I'll begin calling him Ryoma-kun.

Maybe he'll begin to teach me tennis while I teach him **_other_**_ things_.

Yes this sound very good. I shall start tomorrow.

"Good night Ryoma-san. See you tomorrow desu."


End file.
